


RodeoQueen's Requests Saloon (I)

by RodeoQueen



Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Other, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: -Yes! I take requests. Hit me up on Tumblr @RodeoXQueen or shoot me a request in the comments section.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Lady (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nico (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079480
Comments: 91
Kudos: 205





	1. Rodeo Queen's Rules of Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Both AO3 and Tumblr Requests will be cross-posted. Please let me know if you don't want that for your request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear.

My request rules be:

-I do not write for Nero/Reader, Character/Character, and Incest Relationships  
-Polygamy is allowed in this establishment. (NO. INCEST.)  
-If you want to get your freak on (AKA NSFW requests), you've come to the right place.  
-No non-con/r#pe, no "excrement in that matter'", and no yandere/ Dead Dove: Do Not Eat type themes  
-For how many characters per request: Lay em on me.  
-I'm fine with drug references, mental health pertaining topics (However I will tag it as such), and violent fight scenes/death.  
-Requesting angst from me is digging your own grave. I will not be held responsible for any emotional or psychological damages on your part.  
-Requests take a few days to be completed. You will be notified when they are done via comment reply/Tumblr reply. 

That's it really. If something doesn't feel right for me to write I'll say it as such.

Thank you,

Rodeo


	2. Rodeo Queen's Rules of Requests

-I pity the fool who doesn’t think Dante would totally have a TikTok. Homeboy spends hours on the app with a cracked phone.

-If he’s not reading his magazines, he’s watching TikToks at full volume. It drives everyone nuts. 

-Dante probably does all the trending dances and has his phone propped up by a couple pizza boxes recording his tom-foolery. 

-You can always see Vergil in the background for a split second before he opens a portal to leave as quickly as possible. 

-Dante can do the WAP dance like no one else. 

-He also wears his Faust cowboy hat while doing it. 

-He has done the WAP dance in front of all his friends and family. None of them are emotionally prepared for it. 

-He definitely videotapes all his pranks 

-You know the trend where two people sit next to each other with an egg and a cup and they take turns slapping the cup until one person pulls the cup off and the other slaps and breaks the egg? (I sound insane) 

-Dante has definitely done that with Nero. He definitely is the one to take the cup off and have Nero splatter egg yolk everywhere.

-He tried it with Trish but she immediately took the egg and slapped him in the face with it. 

-Most of his TikToks end with his friends and family chasing him with a vengeance, gun or sword in hand. 

-He makes Vergil record for him sometimes. One time he flipped the camera the other way around to see Vergil’s reaction. The whole video was just Vergil making disgusted and disappointed expressions at him. 

-Oh to live in a world where TikTok and Dante coexist...


	3. Vergil Owns A Vinyl Collection: A Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil Owns A Vinyl Collection: I Will Not Be Listening to Other Opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to My Spotify 2020 Wrapped playlist on my couch when this idea came up. My bitchass legit sprinted to my room to write this.

-After staying in the human world and going good, Vergil indulges in one human interest: music.

-He hangs around the jukebox in the Devil May Cry office and the music player in Nico's van. He wants to pick something to play but it's never what he likes. So he gets a music player on his own. 

-His vinyl player is ancient. He probably picked it up while in a flea market while Dante goes to buy random crap he shouldn't spend money on. Nico fixes it for him.

-Vergil starts a vinyl collection. He always liked silence, but he likes the intimacy of picking out a CD and playing something for himself.

-He puts it next to his leather book on the desk in his room. 

-Vergil listens to Joy Division (pretend it exists in their world). Especially their song "Disorder". Homies. Hear me out:

"I've been waiting for a guide  
To come and take me by the hand  
Could these sensations make me feel  
The pleasures of a normal man?  
Lose sensation, spare the insults"

-HOW IS THAT NOT VERGIL. It really encapsulates an aspect of his struggles to be human and how Dante is his guide in embracing his humanity. Ian Curtis was the blueprint.

-Sometimes Vergil will go to the bookstores and look through the pieces of vinyl as well as some poetry.

-Homeboy probably gets instrumentals and classical music as well.

-When Dante plays his godforsaken heavy metal and hard rock, Vergil retires to his room and plays some Mozart or what have you.

-Nero gets him a vinyl of Kyrie's singing. He listens to it a lot, almost a smile on his face. His son is quite thoughtful and his girlfriend/fiancee is a wonderful singer.

-During darker times, when he gets stuck in his head again, he'll lay on his bed and listen to his vinyls. It brings him peace in the suffocating silence and the overall heaviness of his intrusive thoughts.

-Fluff: The DMC gang gets their own copies of what Vergil listens to so during group missions Vergil can call the shots on the music and feel included.

[I..want..him..have nice things.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all follow me if I got a Twitter dedicated for my fanfiction account? Like my behind the scenes, additional info about my fics, drawings and concept art (I draw out my fic ideas first), and just bits about me? 
> 
> Comment down below!


	4. Insults Vergil Have Thrown At Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older twin may have a stone-cold and silent demeanor, but he knows his way around an insult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in your independent study, think of shitty ideas and write it.

-"You are a murderer and a thief, you have killed a baboon and stolen its face." 

-"You meddlesome cur!" 

-"You foolish buffoon." 

-"You idiot." 

-"Foolish" 

-"You dolt." 

-"You simpleton." 

-"You moron." 

-"You're rather bold for someone within Judgement Cut distance." 

-"Having that she can rebuild a whole arm, perhaps Nicoletta can build you a better brain." 

-"Dante, I will smite you." 

-"Your life is a divine comedy. A terrible joke that keeps spiraling into the Inferno."

-"The dirt wouldn't even want you to rot in it." 

-"Stupidity is not a good look on you." 

-"You seem like you want a blade in you." 

-"Dante!" (At this point, Dante's name has become an insult for him.)


	5. How Nico, Nero, and Dante Would Handle Anti-Maskers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a mask. I have a gun. UNH. Mask Gun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was smoking when I came up with this but it's genius. I am the funniest person I know.

After Nico and Nero see how many people aren’t wearing masks around Fortuna and in Redgrave, Nico creates a Devil Bringer for Nero that shoots masks out at people. She drives Nero around, shooting masks out at anti-maskers. Dante begs her to make a mask gun for him. It’s built like an automatic rifle and you can hear him laughing all around town on Cavaliere. COVID infection numbers are at an all-time low, people are too afraid to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil: Perchance it is in your best favor to wear a mask. I can still Judgement Cut you from a distance beyond six feet. 
> 
> Please wear masks and stay safe. I love you guys.


	6. Tickling Dante, Vergil, and Nero Headcanons-(Tumblr Anon Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I saw your AO3 with DMC headcanons so I decided to indulge myself a little.. Can you do one on AO3 about the 3 boys and their ticklish spots/how they handle it? IMO, Dante gets kneed in the gut anytime he gets the jump on Vergil and digs into his ribs. The first 40 years of childhood for these two are the hardest..
> 
> Yes, Anon. Please indulge yourself, you deserve nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled "ticklish spots" and...it got weird real fast. I also have no idea why it's in all bold. HTML, the bane of my existence.

**Dante **  
*For a guy who can survive all sorts of demon attacks, he sure is ticklish.****

*****It’s probably his stomach/midriff that makes him keel over the most.** **

*****wAiT nO. Do not poke him near the n*pple area. He will die laughing and crying in a curled up ball on the floor. Why do you think he wore that leather strap on his chest when he was younger?** **

*****He probably was like “Hm. I’m ticklish here but I don’t want to put a shirt on.”** **

*****I don’t think Dante ever had to worry about someone coming over and tickling him, considering most of the time he’s being attacked.** **

*****His initial reaction would be surprised more than anything. He doesn’t expect that to happen to him.** **

*****If you try to tickle him, he’ll probably jolt, laugh it off like a good sport, and get back at you.** **

*****However, you’ve now opened a Pandora’s box. Now, Dante will always try to get the jump on you. I hope you own armor, his jabs will send your soul flying out.** **

******Vergil** ** **

*********Do. Not. Tickle. This. Twin.** ** ** **

*********Like you said Anon, Dante tries and he has faced the consequences.** ** ** **

*********This warning does not mean he isn’t ticklish. It’s just that he’s so used to being on guard he will overreact.** ** ** **

*********Tickling is actually your body’s way of saying “You’re vulnerable here, have *spooky tingles*”** ** ** **

*********So in Vergil’s case, if you tickle him he thinks he’s being attacked.** ** ** **

*********Okay, now where he is ticklish....** ** ** **

*********The ribs. The Ribs. **THE. RIBS.**** ** ** **

*************One time Dante got him right in the ribs and Vergil made the oddest noise.** ** ** ** ** **

*************“Hey, Vergil-” “hZuAugH!”** ** ** ** ** **

************_(For reference, the sound that lady made from that fake rat in the Walmart vine) ___** ** ** ** ** **

************__*Dante got stabbed that day. Many, many times over._ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*Another place he’s sensitive: his wrists. If you caress his inner wrists he will immediately shift his hands away from you. And then immediately reach for the Yamato and get you._ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*He will not tickle you back._ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__“I will not stoop that low.”_ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__**Nero ******_ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****For him, it’s likely his neck. He hated how his long hair used to graze by his neck and drove him crazy.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****He also gets ticklish near his armpit.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****Sometimes the bridge of his nose will tickle and he has to scratch it.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****If you tickle him, he will probably jolt and immediately get mad + smack you in return unless you’re Kyrie/ his(S/O). If you are though, he’ll probably get really shy about his reaction and turn pink/ scratch his nose. He might get back at you but he wouldn’t make it a habit.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****Nico poked him once in the pit in the van and he almost jumped out of the van out of anger.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************__****“Stop the van!”  
“Nero, relax-”  
“Stop the fuckin’ van, I’m walkin’ home!” ** ** _ _ **

************__*****Dante tried it too and Nero cussed him out, face red out of embarrassment.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__*****In the scale of Dante to Vergil in reactivity to being tickled, Nero is in the middle of that scale.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading these headcanons! 
> 
> -Rodeo


	7. TikTok Stardom (V/Reader)- (AO3 Request by @ChaoticZen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChaoticZen Requested:  
> Nero & Kyrie are too cute. Also, may I request a V X Reader where it's just Dante trying to get them with his dumbass tiktok shit and 9 times out of 10 anything he tries backfires on him immediately? XD
> 
> Summary: V and Y/N try to survive the four attempts Dante takes to be TikTok famous, one of the TikToks surprisingly working out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did four TikTok references, I don't have TikTok so my knowledge is limited. My friend helped me search for some trends to write about.

As a gift to Dante, because he is just so broke that all his phones are super old, you buy him a red smartphone. He finds out what TikTok is very quickly. It’s all he spends time on. Every day when you came to work with V, you’d hear his phone on full volume watching and laughing at TikToks. Sometimes you would catch him doing the trendy dances and V was always there to look at him with judgment and disdain. 

Attempt #1: The Laying In The Rain Trend

It was a rainy day in Redgrave, arguably the rainiest it would be in years. People ran around with umbrellas and their bags over their heads, hoping to miss the storm as they went back home. Meanwhile, you and V were sitting by the window, admiring the storming weather, cups of tea in hand. As usual, V held his iconic leatherbound book in hand and recited to you. You may have been paying attention to his voice, but his lips were the spotlight. For the homey conditions, he had ditched his leather pants and vest for your borrowed sweatpants and sweatshirt. Since V is rather slim, even your sweater sleeves needed to be rolled up. You traced his hand that was interlocked with yours, his cold fingers warmed by your own. 

“This is nice.” You murmur, looking into his green eyes. 

“It is.” He responded with a small smile present on his face. 

Suddenly, Dante ran in laughing and V’s smile was quickly removed.

“I’m gonna head out!” He yelled, opening the door and quickly leaving into the intense downpour. 

Through the window, you saw that the red devil had laid on the wet ground. He stayed there, unmoving. V rolled his eyes. Dante grabbed his phone that was resting by the adjacent street curb. He swiped through the video, sighed, and went back to the ground. The phone rings on Dante’s desk. You go to get it, only for V to pull you back down gently and to walk over himself, cane in hand. 

Damn, he looked so good in your clothes. 

“Hello. Devil May Cry. Ah, Nero. Very well. Mind the weather, it’s a bit dreary. Alright, very well.” He hung up. 

“Are Nero and Nico coming over?” You asked, V nodded. You stare outside, watching Dante continue to retake his video, now much more center to the street. 

“Is the buffoon still doing his stupid stunt outside?” 

The music outside was playing much louder, echoing through the street. 

“Oh. Bon Iver, we like that band.” Suddenly, you heard the familiar sound of Devil May Cry van. 

“They’re here already?” You mumble, going to open the window slightly. 

“Dante!” You called out. The white-haired male did not move, he didn’t hear you. 

“Dante! Get off the street!” The revving sounds grew louder, Nico’s god awful driving coming closer. 

“Dante! Come on!” You hollered. Finally, Dante shot up from the ground looking like a wet dog. 

“Can you just let me do my thing? I just need one-” 

“-Dante, make haste.” V snapped. 

“I almost had that take-” Without finishing his sentence, Dante was immediately run over by the Devil May Cry van. Water splashed everywhere and the impact sent him a few paces over. You gasped and ran outside, V following behind. 

“Hey, y’all!” Nico greeted as she opened the car door, cigarette in hand. 

“What the hell, did you install a new speed bump?” Nero said as he jumped out of the passenger side, donning a black rain poncho.

“That speed bump is your moron of an uncle,” V emphasized, cane pointing to the said speed bump. 

“Still alive!” Dante groaned as he weakly waved from the ground. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Please no!” You cried out, sprinting barefooted towards Dante. However, you kept running past the devil. 

“My love, what are you-” V called out, watching you fish the fallen red phone out of a puddle and run back inside, mumbling to yourself about dry rice. 

“Glad to be prioritized,” Dante muttered, propping himself up by the elbows.

V quickly left, ushering in the two younger Fortuna residents into the office, offering tea and hot cocoa along with good company. 

Dante later found himself wrapped in towels and blankets, nursing a cup of hot cocoa while you berated him for being careless with his phone. 

#2: The Egg/Bowl Challenge 

“Stop wasting chicken eggs, Dante,” V asked as he watched the older man take out a carton of brown eggs you bought earlier that week from the fancy grocery store across town. Truly, you spoiled the legendary demon hunter. The white-haired devil sighed and took out the white styrofoam carton of white eggs instead. 

“Fine, I’ll use Griffon’s when we run out.” You sat down at the kitchen counter as Dante took out an egg and a cup. 

“Hey!” The bird cried out, flapping his wings. You offered Griffon a bit of a cookie and scratched the bird’s feathers as he perched on V’s cane. 

“Okay. What’s the game?” You asked Dante, whose grin told you no good news. He sat across from you, V occupying the spot next to you. 

“So I get this bowl and I put the egg under it.” He instructs, doing as said. He lifts up the plastic Tupperware bowl and puts it back down. 

“And so...you have to keep doing it until one of us moves the bowl and the other smacks the egg and breaks it. Whoever doesn’t break the egg wins.” 

“That sounds like a -” You and V said at the same time.

“Lot of fun.” You shrugged. 

“Waste of time,” V said plainly.

Dante rolled his eyes. 

“Alright let’s do this.” He taps the play button on his phone, beginning the TikTok. You start, swiftly moving the bowl and bringing it down. Dante’s reflexes kick in and he repeats the action as soon as your hand leaves the bowl. V and Griffon stare mindlessly as the two of you continue your routine. Back and forth, Griffon’s head bobs left to right as V’s eyes dart around to see who would succeed in this “game.” 

Suddenly, both of you lunge for the egg. You fixed yourself over the table and Dante’s hand brings down the egg upon your cleavage, missing its intended target: your face. You scream and clock him as a reflex. Griffon squawks with laughter, watching as you run to the bathroom to clean the yolk off your shirt. V stands before Dante who nervously laughs. 

“V, old buddy, old pal, let’s talk this out..” V does not respond but brings down his cane. After his beating, Dante scrolls through the footage, seeing how the phone fell over after V literally caned him. The rest of the video was just Dante’s pained groans and pleads. 

Attempt #3: Cheesing V’s familiars 

V loved how thoughtful you were. That was one of the first things he noticed about you. You always picked up on what he preferred and delivered without asking for anything on his part. You came to the office with burgers and fries, his favorite foods, and he pecked you on the forehead. 

“I brought lunch for all of us.” You stated, taking out drinks and ketchup packets. Griffon helped himself to a stray onion ring laying on the table, hoping no one noticed his thievery. V tsked at the lightning bird’s antics. 

“Including me?” Dante asked as he walked into the office from his shower. 

“Yes, Dante.” You said as you handed him a paper bag.

The three of you with Shadow and Griffon enjoyed lunch together. Although they didn’t need to eat, it didn’t mean they minded a few treats once in a while. Despite that, V refused Shadow a bite of his sandwich. 

“Shadow, you are so spoiled.” you cooed as you scratched her little chin. 

“Little Wanderer, please do not encourage her,” V warned. He remembered how you dragged him into a pet store, looking for toys to give Shadow. This familiar was bound to become an oversized house cat at this rate. 

“Sorry, baby. V said no.”You said as the big cat nudged your hand holding a fry. Shadow grumbled, slinking away. 

Dante looked at his own cheeseburger and a TikTok lightbulb lit up in his head. While the two love birds were feeding fries to each other, Dante took his phone out, pointing it at the familiar.

“Hey, pspspspsp. Shadow!” He whispered. The big cat stared at the red devil, mildly curious. Dante slapped the slice of cheese onto the cat’s head. The sound resounded through the office. V and you turned to see the cat rearing her head around, pawing at the offensive dairy product. 

“Dante!” V warned. Griffon flapped his wings and chortled. Dante turned in his rolling chair and targeted the bird. 

Another smack went through the air as Griffon let out an offended screech. 

“Dante, you asshole!” Dante laughed at the bird as he flapped his wings. 

“Wait, Shadow, no-” Time froze as the angry cat lunged at him over the table. As Dante felt the giant paws stick their landing on his chest, he sees Griffon fly above him, sparks of lightning coming off his form. 

While you consoled the hissy kitty with her head on your chest, V lectured Griffon on why lightning strikes in a building were dangerous and wrong. Dante laid on the ground, shirt full of cat scratches and smoke coming off his hair. His phone had shortcircuited and his burger was a pile of ash on the carpet.

Attempt #4: The WAP Dance  
The first time Dante had a revelation was when he saw someone on TikTok do the WAP trend. It was so raunchy and sexual and mortifying. He had to do it. So with Faust on, he propped up his phone and pressed record. He sighed and prepared himself. The sounds of rhythm and bass-filled his office, as the low-toned-voiced started the song. Dante rarely was that focused but for this dance? He was working it. When the door to the shop opened and a gasp was heard, he didn’t even bother paying attention to the couple. 

“(Y/N), what are you-” 

Dante realized V’s “Little Wanderer” had run into the camera view behind him and joined the trend. Backs arching and hips shaking, they were in perfect sync. Both did a perfect split, one slightly more flexible than the other. V put his head in his hand, shaking in disbelief at his lover’s flexibility. 

When the TikTok had ended, you and Dante high-fived and laughed at the video, noting how on point the two of you were. V made his way over to you, holding you by the hip. 

“You’ll have to show me that dance privately next time, dear.” He murmured in your ear. 

“Looks like The Little Wanderer’s also The Little-” 

“Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence.” V said to Dante, who shrugged. You giggled at V's flushed face. 

Dante posted the video immediately after, despite V’s glares. It got hundreds of thousands of views, elating the middle-aged devil hunter. Who knew the Little Wanderer was the key to his TikTok stardom? 

V hates TikTok, but the sight of you dancing in such a provocative manner was strangely alluring. Scratch that, he only likes one TikTok and loves all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you want a bit on Reader and V making their own TikToks, I can do that too. 
> 
> Comment down below if that's something you'd be interested in me writing. 
> 
> -Rodeo


	8. The Mamma Mia AU No One Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamma Mia, here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to my Friend: I have no idea what else to write for Devil May Cry.   
> My Friend: *hits a blunt* Mamma Mia AU, man.   
> Me: Oh. My. God.

Imagine a Mamma Mia AU of DMC where Vergil, Dante, and V all had relations with you and you ended up having a kid named Nero. It's too bad you have no idea who's the father. 

So when Nero decides to marry Kyrie at 20, he wants his real father there. So he invited all three to the wedding which takes place in Fortuna. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, here we go again." You mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write this but I've never watched Mamma Mia so that would be shooting plot bullets in the dark.


	9. NSFW- SDT!Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Anonymous asked:**   
>  _
> 
> **  
> _Hi there, Can I request headcanons/scenario (whatever is easier for you) where Vergil's S/O sees his SDT for the first time? (if it could be nsfw that would be amazing)_  
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  __  
>  **   
>  _Partner, you’re gonna walk into my saloon and ask for SDT erotica from my establishment? Excellent choice, I like you Anon._

_**Warnings: Explicit, SDT Erotica/Smut, Unprotected Sex, SDT things, Knotting, Size Difference (Minors. Minors. No. Not this chapter)** _

Vergil has to trust you completely if you are to see his SDT when he’s not in battle. 

He’s probably almost triggered while bedding you before when he’s about to reach his peak. 

He acts like nothing happened but you know claws and scales when you feel it against you. 

It’s...hot. You wonder if other parts of him change too. 

Vergil, unlike Dante, will be in need of convincing to trigger. 

He does not want to hurt you or accidentally break you. (But that’s what you want, don’t you? You little harlot.) 

So after some convincing, he’ll do it.

Oh, wear that little blue lingerie he likes so much. 

If you thought Vergil was a lot to take before, may god have mercy on you. 

Since his d*ck is tucked away in armored chitin, he has to be aroused first. Not that it's ever been a problem when he’s with you. 

When it comes out of its slit, it is this blue, ridged, and pulsing version of his previously already perfect c*ck. 

It’s huge. When he lies over you, the head taps past your belly button, a bit of scorching blue pre wetting your skin. 

Vergil insists on preparing you, despite his demonic and carnal need to claim you and make you cry his name immediately. 

He can’t do it in his SDT form, his claws are way too sharp to go in you. 

So you prepare yourself, making eye contact with his blue eyes. He growls and you can feel it throughout your form. He is internally combusting, he needs you so badly. 

You find out his tongue is long and ridged too. If you thought Vergil was good at oral before, oh well his SDT form blows that performance out of the water. His hands hold you against the sheets and your legs ache from how spread out they are. 

So after that hours-long foreplay, he deems you ready to take him. 

Oh lord, this is when it gets smokin’. 

Despite how long you took in foreplay, he will skewer you. He’s not even halfway and you already got the wind knocked out of you. I hope you’re on top because you WILL need to control the pace you are taking him. 

He purrs and nuzzles your neck to mark you while you make your way down. 

Size difference? Size difference. His claws wrapped around your form, tracing his thumb/claw right by your navel. His tail likes to wrap around your waist, surrounding you wholly. 

Finally, your hips make contact with his scaled pelvis. He is scorching hot and his tongue doesn’t even compare to how far his c*ck is within you. 

If you haven’t already reached your peak again after being fully breached by him, bless your heart. 

Vergil, ever the in-control devil, will start to wane in his iron will to not just rail your brains out. 

He can feel how warm and soft you are, willing to bend around his ridges. You are fitting yourself to solely him. The very union is a testament of your submission and loyalty to him, in addition to all the bite marks on your skin. 

Finally, Vergil deems you ready for taking. And he. Will. Destroy. You. 

He shifts so he’s on top and he will ruin you for other partners. You’re gonna have his kin and that is final. 

It’s totally obscene, the way he towers over you and all you can do is make punched-out moans and whimper. It’s the longest your eyes have rolled to the back of your head. 

He hits every spot and just when you think he’s fully within you, you somehow accommodate more of him and reach new places. 

While getting your brain knocked out of you, you place Vergil’s hand and yours a palm’s width above your belly button, and he can feel where he has claimed you. 

Does Vergil have a knot? Bitch, of course. 

He warns you, in his husky demonic voice, and he makes you beg for it. 

Finally, he reaches his peak and (judgment nuts. I’m going to purgatory) releases within you. It’s everywhere and it is H.O. T. 

You’ve come to your own peak countless times, and this one knocks you out cold. Even while you’re out cold, you can feel him purring and holding you.

When you wake up, you’re still leaking him and his inner demon wants to do it all over again to make up for it. He doesn’t act on it, purring at his claiming of you. 

Your little get up you wore just for him is in shreds. 

Vergil, back to his human form, decides that this was the most debauched he’s ever seen you. 

He wants to see it again. 

You never need to convince him to trigger again. However, you need to take the rest of the week off when it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have all forced my hand to change this work from General Audiences to Explicit. I hope you're happy with the path you have taken. I know I sure I am. 
> 
> I checked this work this morning and 1000+ Hits? *blows a kiss from Purgatory*


	10. Pocky Game with Dante, Vergil, and V-(AO3 Request By @Omnibee13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omnibee13 on AO3 requested: 
> 
> May I ask for a headcanon where the boys ( Dante, Vergil, V, and Nero ) play the pocky game with their SO? IF possible, one for hetero and one for homosexual partners? owo;;;;
> 
> I thank you very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy, Omnibee13._
> 
> _I will be making the S/O as gender-neutral as possible for this request. Also, I do not write for Nero/Reader/SO besides Kyrie._
> 
> _Thank you for requesting,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante:** _

Our favorite red-coat-wearing half-demon would probably approach you with the Pocky game.

He brought his own box of (and you guessed it) Strawberry Pocky. He probably ate half of it already. 

“Babe, come on. It’s killing two demons with one bullet. You can kiss me and have some Pocky.” 

“It’s two birds and one stone?!” 

“Tomato, tomato.” 

Of course, he’d have to bat his pretty blue eyes once and you’re already next to him on his desk. 

Before you can take a seat on a spare chair though, he decides to scoop you up and sit you on his lap. 

This charmer’s got his giant hands way too close to your bum. 

You manage to get a piece of Pocky that is whole and isn’t crushed into pieces because your boy is heavy-handed. 

Once you and Dante can get the biscuit treat between your lips and his, the game commences.

It starts off pretty calm. You’re nibbling at the strawberry coating and making your way to the center with Dante. 

“Wow, this is the most focused I’ve ever seen him.” You think, seeing how quiet he is. 

You don’t realize how close he is until you can feel his breathing by your face. 

He then bites down on the last little bit of it and kisses you. 

I’m not talking those little cute pecks to the lips. Homeboy full on makes out with you. 

When you manage to break away, he’d already put another one in your mouth. 

Dante gives you a Pavlovian, whenever you see Strawberry Pocky at the groceries you start blushing like a tomato. 

_**Vergil** _

You definitely have to bring it up to him. He won’t get it. He’s staring at the Blueberry Pocky box with his eyebrow raised. 

“What’s the point? Just eat one serving stick yourself.” 

“Sharing is caring, Vergil.” 

“I don’t exactly care for this game.” 

He continues doing what he was doing before. You stand your ground.

“If I turn around and I see a pitiable expression on your face, I will not wane in my opinion.”

Do. The. Puppy. Eyes. 

He turns around and he sees those eyes and-

-God damn it you’re doing the face.

“Give me the biscuit before I change my mind.” 

You sit next to him and you put the blue treat in between your lips. 

Vergil is staring at your face intensely. It’s hard to take him seriously when he has a Pocky in his mouth. 

You start nibbling and nibbling and nibbling and-

He’s not doing any of the work. 

Damn it Vergil. 

Finally, you get all the way over to him and you have to lean your face super close. 

He’s intently looking at you still, like a cat with an unassuming mouse. 

He kisses you, hand on the back of your head. 

It hits you that he plotted that. 

“Vergil!” 

“If you wanted a kiss, you should have made your intentions clearer.” He says plainly, a little smirk on his face. 

_**V** _

He’s sitting down on a seat in Nico’s van, reading his poetry book when you appear with the idea. 

You hold up a box of Kurogoma Pocky (they’re black honey-infused so they are darker in color) and he closes his book. 

“Yes, Little Wanderer?” 

You explain the Pocky Game and he agrees, curious to what it is. 

“Now, how do you want me?” He just has to make everything so sensual all the time, don’t he? 

He looks up at you while you stand above him. The power trip man. 

You place it on his pink-tinged oh-so-kissable lips and his dark green eyes consume you. 

You start the game and he begins to make progress on his side. 

His eyes are half-lidded, focused on not breaking the stick like you told him. 

You get pretty close when you notice a lock of hair getting too close to his mouth and you go to tuck his hair behind his ear. 

His half-lidded eyes open and there’s a glint of mischief in those green pools you always get lost in. 

His lanky hand covers your own and he moves from where he was sitting, now standing imposingly over you. 

The little bit left between you snaps and falls. 

His thumb traces your lips. 

“Forgive me, but I believe I have found a sweeter treat right before me.” 

He kisses you, cupping your chin with his index and thumb and you forgot what you were doing before that. 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Pick that shit up! That’s how we get ants in here.” Nico calls out. 

Damn. When did she get here? 

V smirks at you. 

His cane taps the box loosely in your hand. 

“There are plenty more. Perhaps, we take our business elsewhere?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not had Pocky since middle school. Have you all had Pocky before? What is your preferred flavor?


	11. Local Rodeo Queen Looking for Pickup Rider/Beta Reader

Howdy, howdy folks.

It has become apparent as the more and more I have been writing on AO3 and Tumblr, the more I have a need for a beta reader. 

I have been writing for a long time but only recently started on AO3. I have received a lot more attention than I was expecting, and I am eternally infatuated with you all for liking my works.

I am currently working on multiple series of my own, all Devil May Cry related, in addition to all my requests, commissions, and one-shots. Due to this influx of creative work, I have found it harder to critique my work prior to publishing and feel like it is consumable. I want to do more projects, publish faster, and maintain consistent high-quality writing. 

That is why, as of now, I will be hoping for any requests from any of my lone rangers (my readers), to be my beta reader.

I will need one beta reader to critique my work and find plot holes and character discrepancies, as well as with readability and conciseness.

It won't be daily responsibility either, I will simply send the chapter, installment, or commission over to you when I need to. I publish often, but beta reading will be about 1-2 times a week tentatively (for my series and non-requests). I doubt I will need someone to beta read my requests since I am quite good with handling those myself.

Unfortunately, it will not be a paid kind of work. If you enjoy my work and would like to join me on my journey with each installment, this might be for you. You will be credited for every work that you beta read for me. There will be additional benefits but that’s after I decide on an official beta reader. 

If you are 18-27 years, that would be the most preferred since I am around that age-frame. I'm just more comfortable with that requirement. 

If you wish to be a beta reader, please hit me up on my Tumblr @rodeoxqueen or my email rodeoqueenfanfic@gmail.com. I'm shooting to find one by the end of this month or by early January.

Thank you once again. Your views, comments, and kudos are what help me push forward and write every day. I don’t desire to give you half-thought-up material, you deserve pure solid gold monetary value cannot compete with. 

Yours Until The Dirt Hits My Chest,  
Rodeo Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a beta reader has been found and made official, I will be deleting this post.


	12. Vergil As A Grandfather-(Tumblr Request by @sindela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sindela on Tumblr requested: 
> 
> "A headcannon of grandpa Vergil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Partner, just one headcanon? Nah, I’ll have to do better than that with this golden concept._   
>  _Thanks for requesting._   
>  _-Rodeo_

_**Scenario Where Nero and Kyrie Have a Daughter:**_

When Vergil walks into the hospital room where Nero and Kyrie are, he sees what he missed with Nero. 

Nero is holding the little baby girl with this profound fondness and infatuation that he wishes he could have felt himself with his own son. Kyrie is obviously exhausted after the delivery, but she and Nero are exchanging loving looks and staring at the newborn babe with wonder and awe. 

Vergil’s presence is known and Nero quickly shows his new daughter to his father. 

She’s got a little fuzz of white hair, face serene and at rest. Vergil’s hands, long forged by the Yamato to be steady and deliberate, are now shaking at the offer of holding her. 

He does not know how to hold a baby. Kyrie has to show him. Vergil holds the baby with this fear hidden as silent reverence and observation. 

Upon changing embraces, the little baby girl wakes up, surrounded by the white swaddle. Vergil lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Bright blue eyes are mirrored onto this child, the blood of Sparda still strong. 

“We named her Eva.” Kyrie says softly. At that moment, no one notices the tear escaping his right eye. Nero smiles as his father, ever so stern, quickly blinks the stray tear away. 

Vergil had to find his love for his son, but with his granddaughter, it is all he can feel. 

_**General Headcanons:** _

Vergil was quite detached from Nero in his upbringing. Well no shit. Our favorite DILF wasn’t even there for all of it. But with his grandkid/s, he’s present every step of the way. 

Vergil is the grandpa who reads to his grandchildren. He’s always got his leather-bound book of William Blake’s poetry out to read for them. 

From infanthood to childhood, that book would be a staple to their lives. 

He’d always tell them stories of Sparda and he and his brother’s misadventures. Often Dante butts in with his own more comedic version. 

The kids laugh at Vergil and Dante’s quarrels. 

Nero doesn’t need to hire a babysitter, Vergil won’t let him. 

“I am more than capable of protecting and caring for my grandchild/children.” 

Dante would probably be the fun granduncle (He makes them call him Gruncle Dante) who does all the risky games like throwing the child into the air. Vergil would immediately dropkick him and take the child away. 

“Your granduncle Dante has a few screws loose, pay him no attention.” 

“Hey!” 

He would read them bedtime stories for however long. It doesn’t bore him at all. 

When the grandkids get older, he’d probably teach them the sword with Nero. 

He will not let his grandkids touch the Yamato unless he is sure they won’t hurt themselves or others. 

He refuses to pick favorites. Go figure, if you think of his traumatic childhood and how he interpreted Dante was more loved.

“I see you have stabbed me with your blade. I am in incredible amounts of pain.”  
“You stabbed your granduncle? Excellent, you are a good grandchild. Now do it again.”

He’s such a hypocrite when the kids play fight. He gets upset if they hurt each other but he easily drew blood with Dante as a child. 

So overprotective. After what happened with his life and Nero’s, he has to be present and make sure that they are all safe and happy. No demons within a one hundred-mile radius. 

Grandchild bumps head on the doorknob, Vergil would judgement cut the door into wood chips, holding the child by his side. 

Imagine Vergil with a blue knitted sweater that says “Best Grandpa,” while sitting on one of those big leather sofas. 

Will not let them use him to play dress up but ends up doing it anyway. 

“I am The Alpha and The Omega, I am not Princess Elsa.” 

He tries not to cry when his grandchild gives him a marshmallow snowman that vaguely resembles him. 

Grandchild: I crossed its arms and gave it a frowny face so it looks like you, Grandpa. 

Vergil: *choked up* It’s-it’s fine..

Vergil keeps all the things his grandchildren make for him in organized boxes with labels. His scrapbook collection is huge. 

All in all, I think Vergil would be a better grandparent than he was a parent to Nero. Both parties are incredibly grateful that it ended this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all wanna see some Granduncle Dante content?


	13. NSFW- SDT! Dante Headcanons-(Tumblr Request by Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous requested: That SDT Vergil erotica you wrote was so sensual and hot! I loved it! 😩💖💖 May I request something similar but with SDT Dante and his S/O pretty please?**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Howdy darling,_  
>  _I’m starting to notice a trend in anonymous requests and an upward trend for erotica._  
>  _Alright alright, no more speculation regarding your anonymity. Here’s your demonic erotica, my darling masked requester._  
>  _-Rodeo_

Dante shows off his Devil Trigger like it’s going out of style. In front of you, he’s always flapping his wings and wiggling his hips. (He knows he’s packing a whole bakery in the back. Of course he knows. He knows for damn sure you know that he does) 

Dante definitely brings up being freaky in his SDT form. In my opinion, during the demonic reproductive season, Dante is way more feral and in need of showing his true Devil Trigger form. 

He’ll be real smug and flirty and laying it on you thick. 

“So babe, you like big, tall, and handsome, huh? What if I-” 

“Wanted me to sleep with you in your Sin Devil Trigger-”

“- _Yesplease_!” 

Of course, he’s still mindful of the risks of doing it with his SDT. He makes sure you’re aware of that and that you agree to what you’re about to be subjected to. More specifically, what your parts are going to be subjected to. 

So! You decide to wear that strappy, red suit that beckons him to take you. You sit on your shared bed like a wrapped up gift. Dante walks in and he has the biggest grin on his face. 

A flash of red later, he’s this glorious beast. In his SDT form in battle, he’s this brutal being that rips demons into shreds. But with you, his soft and pretty/handsome mate, he’s this initially nervous and shifting demon towering over you. 

You seat him on the bed, the poor springs heaving under the added weight, and you have to stretch your legs to have each thigh on each side of his hips. 

Height difference? Height difference. He has to lift you up to have you kiss him up the neck the way he likes so much. 

Dante is a big daredevil and he’s strong as hell. You can’t even get your little get-up off before he’s ripped it with his teeth and claws. 

He’s gonna eat you out while you’re holding on to his horns and his giant claws hold up your quivering form on his face. 

Touch. The. Horns. 

He is so warm in that form. Like broiling. He breathes heat on your wettened, twice-peaked region and teases his tongue along your velvety flesh. 

Despite the heat, you’re shivering and already overwhelmed. 

His voice in that form is so gravelly and it vibrates where you flutter against him. 

You look behind you and-

“-Is that a volcano in my lap or am I just happy to see you?” Dante teases as you are lowered down. 

You try to blow him but resort to touching him instead. He is huge, ridged, and pulsing and he is secreting this clearish-red-orange pre that tingles your mouth. 

He’s watching you with those intense eyes, praises turning into growls of impatience. As you go further, he becomes more non-verbal and just makes animalistic moans. 

Eventually, you rut against that giant triggered c*ck, the thick ridges caress you and the constant stream of fluids wetting your entrance and making you wish Dante would just have you. 

Finally, you raise your hips up to sink down. His hands stop you and he’s fighting all instinct to ask if you're really okay with taking him. 

You deliberately push yourself down, the two of you both jolting at the tight fit. Dante has to force himself to stay still instead of pulling you down to the hilt too soon. 

Hold onto his scales, the crevices are sensitive. You’re even tighter around Dante in this form. 

Once you’re at the hilt, you can feel his rough scales against your sensitive flesh. Even as you shift around, it grazes you all around him. 

After some time where you ride him at a slow and careful pace, Dante will start moving you and guiding your hips with his hands. 

Like his brother, his thumb caresses your slightly protruding navel. If he pushes down, he can feel it on his c*ck and you can especially feel it. You come to your peak immediately, much to Dante’s surprise. 

After some erratic thrusts and another *rgasm, Dante still hasn’t come to his own peak yet. He moves you to your hands and knees. 

Imagine this: On account that you’re way tighter, Dante practically pulls you back with him every time he pulls out. You have a death grip on the sheets. Every backward pull brings his ridges through you while you can’t help but squeeze. Dante encapsulates your form from above, claws held firmly on your waist. His horns scrape the ceiling as he throws his head back, growling. 

Dante is moving erratically and you know he’s close. Sliding onto the bed, you rub the bump on your stomach in clumsy circles. 

A roar can be heard throughout the building and you swear your hanging light flickered twice. There is a knot ramming into you, and it’s bruising the surrounding sensitive skin around where you and Dante are one. You feel him lean over and bite you on the neck, enough to break the skin but not to bleed. His wings finally unfold, knocking over everything on your dresser and covering you in this red and orange mural of protection. This more-than-warm overflowing sensation fills you and you come to your euphoria again, your entrance sore and swollen. 

Dante holds you in his warm arms, purring and lapping at the mark he gave you. Once his knot recedes, you shiver at the subhuman essence escaping your form. Dante’s claws tease you and you shift away from him. By now, you realize you’re covered in bruises and claw marks. 

“Dante!” You exclaim and he simply puffs out his chest. 

“What? I did good.” 

When he’s back in his human form, the two of you are booked for the next day, sleeping off the high. 

You can’t wait to do it all over again. By it, you mean him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Meanwhile, a local cowboy prays for your battered internal organs._


	14. Pick-Up Rider/Beta Reader Found

Howdy folks,

Thanks to all the reposts and signal boosts, I have found my darling pick-up rider/ beta reader. The urbane and wonderful @sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow will be helping me give you all the best Devil May Cry work you all desire. 

Be sure to give her some love, kudos, hits, and comments. 

Until The Next Sunrise,

Rodeo Queen. 

PS- A pick-up rider is the assistant to the main rodeo rider in rodeo lingo.


	15. Daddy Dante-(Tumblr Request by Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: We always see dadgil requests, how about daddy Dante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is a bit silly: while I wrote this I was chanting “Daddy Dante, Daddy Dante.” Yes, Anon, how about them daddy Dante requests?_
> 
> _I hope you enjoy this work and thank you for requesting,_
> 
> _-Rodeo_

One phrase: Good Dad, The Best! 

He’s one of those dads who carries a wallet with as many pictures of his kids that it can hold. It’s also covered in stickers that his kids put on the leather. 

Dante takes forever to take any bills out of his wallet because there’s so many photos. He harasses Vergil with them. 

“Oh my god, Vergil! Look at this one-”

“Yes, brother. Your children are very precious-”

“-I know right?! Here look at this one-” 

“CEASE.” 

Can and will hold his child upside down by the foot while everyone else freaks out. Can and will throw his child several meters into the air. Vergil has torn his hair out watching his brother’s parenting techniques. 

While on late night jobs, he will call his kids with a payphone and read bedtime stories to them. Some people look at him weird but they can suck it. 

He gets so invested in their kid shows. He gets up on Saturdays and Sundays just to watch cartoons with them and eat way too much sugary cereal. He yells at the TV when the plot twists. 

“Optimus, no! Why’d you trust Starscream again?!” 

“It’s okay, daddy. It’s just a show.” 

He will cry with his kids during Disney films. 

He is so good at dress-up and he lets his kids put makeup and paint on his face. He looks into the mirror and laughs with them. 

Dante is really good at play-fighting and he lets his little kids win. He is so good at pretending to be dead, shot, stabbed, punched, kicked, and etc.. (since he’s got personal experience) 

Basically: he is the fun dad who really engages his kids. 

On account that he is a huge manchild, there come issues with being a fun dad. 

He’s a bit irresponsible….

One time he got his hand caught in the vending machine at the mall (the Strawberry Poptart got stuck in the spring and he would be damned if he didn’t get that pastry) and his kid had to find a security guard to help him out. 

He is no help with school. He would look at the homework for one second and hand it back. Good thing Uncle Vergil can tutor. 

He also has trouble remembering the dates and times for each kid's after school activities. His kids are always either late or the last ones waiting for their parents to pick them up. 

Dante: *sitting at his desk* I feel like I’m forgetting something...Meh, if I can’t remember it, then it wasn’t important. 

Dante’s kids: *still waiting at school in the dark* 

He’s the kind of parent that lets his kids wear whatever they want because dressing children is terrible and at least they agreed to wear clothes. 

“Oh hey squirt, you want to wear your Halloween costume to the grocery store? Ok.” 

When his kids get to puberty, it’s gonna be awkward. Vergil refuses to help. Lady and Trish have to teach his kids the birds and the bees with everything else. Crazy Wine Aunts, both of them. 

He would be so protective of his kids. You can’t say anything remotely negative about them. He can’t even stay mad at them, you think you can just walk over and yell at them? 

His kids might be as rowdy and carefree as him. Teachers always beg for a conference with him to discuss his kids’ behavior but he just forgets to go to conferences. 

Dante can carry all of his kids at once. They love it when he Devil Triggers and flies them around. One time he dropped a kid and flew down to catch them and tried to play it off. He panicked and cried on Lady later that day. 

Dante cannot cook for the life of him but he learns for his kids. He learned the hard way that you cannot feed babies pizza. Lady shot him in the head over it.

As a dad, the dad jokes are always present in his house. 

“You’re..bleeding.” 

“No, I’m dad.” 

“Dad…please stop.” 

He also uses slang he hears the kids saying. 

“Hey fam, this is lit right?” 

“No. Just no.” 

When his kids get older and they want to learn to fight, Dante is a great sparring partner. He always wins though and rubs it in their faces. 

“Yeah! Your old man’s still got it!” 

He might take them on hunts once and awhile, to wean them into the world of devil-hunting. He won’t force it on them though. If they want to live a normal and civilian life, he would gladly do anything for them to make that come true. 

Super understanding. He went through a lot as a kid and he can always tell the signs of something being wrong. He’s always there to listen and comfort. He never wants his kids to feel alone like he did. 

“I’m not leaving until you smile.” 

All in all: Good, fun, goofy dad; Best Dad! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante: Are ya winning son? That's so poggers.  
> Dante's child: *visibly shaking*


	16. NSFW- V/Vergil/Reader-(AO3 Request by @Mirageblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Mirageblade on AO3 requested:**  
>  _
> 
> ****  
> _Alright. I don't usually comment on things, like ever, but. Hear me out. I had an idea while sleepy as heck. Anyways. Vergil separating V from himself with Yamato. Threesome with reader ensues. Why this popped into my head I DON'T KNOW. But it's stuck in there now. Lol_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> __  
> **  
>  _Howdy, Mirageblade._
> 
> _It’s stuck in my head too. I’m glad you requested this._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

When Vergil mentions that he can bring back V, you drop whatever’s in your hands. 

“What?!” 

“That’s right.” 

Of course, the conversation doesn’t go exactly into getting freaky.

Vergil is quite possessive and overprotective and the idea of sharing you with himself is a loophole that is very confusing. 

You’re into it. Of course you are, you little harlot. You ask Vergil to try it out, at least. 

He says he’ll think about it. And boy, does he think about it. 

One day, you show up to go to you and Vergil’s room. You open the door, revealing one and a half men. V stands next to Vergil, a smirk growing on his face. 

“Well, we were just talking about you.” V teases, making his way over to you. Vergil stays where he stands, looking at the both of you with this hunger in his eyes. 

“Me and I had a conversation about you. We made a little deal, little Wanderer. Do you want to know what it is?” His lips graze your ear. 

“W-what?” You stutter, not prepared for Vergil to continue staring at you. V’s hand cups your jaw and he whispers.

“I get to have you first, little wanderer. Vergil here is going to watch.” 

Before you know it, you’re naked and writhing under the ministrations of V’s hands and mouth. 

V is a lot more sensual than Vergil. He takes his time, moving languidly and lazily giving wet kisses. His mouth is made for oral. 

You’re laying your head on the end of the bed, moaning wantonly as V brings you to the peak. He groans as you tug his raven hair and moves so he is above you. He kisses you with those plush pink lips and you can taste yourself. Vergil is sitting on a chair (the plastic one. I’ll shut up now.) and he looks pissed. No one brings you to a peak unless it is him. However, V is half of him. And instead of precise thrusts and composure, V takes you with passion and worships you. 

His fingers are longer than Vergil’s and you shiver at the feeling of his rings against your sensitive flesh and the pads of his fingers stroking you. He’s not looking for your special spot, he’s exploring you solely for your pleasure. His other hand teases your chest and you cry out. The room is dead silent except for V’s praises and your little noises. 

You go to look at Vergil, who’s shifting slightly in his seat watching this debauchery. A cold hand tilts your head back to look at V, whose green eyes consume you. He looks at Vergil with a half-lidded and smug expression. He is treading on a dangerous line, taunting Vergil. 

“Look at me when you unravel, little wanderer.” His fingers are scissoring and stroking your inner walls and your core is tightening even more than before. You whimper his name as your eyes leak tears. 

“You came just for me? What a good little pet.” He kisses you again and removes his fingers from you. His fingers make a home within your mouth and you bob your head to remove the slick. He purrs and Vergil makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat. Something warm teases your entrance, and you gasp softly. He’s not as thick as Vergil, but he’s slightly longer with a subtle curve that screams trouble. 

“Please-please!” V smirks at your pleas and he begins to slowly sink into you. 

“Watch me pluck your petals as you walk down the garden of pleasure.” 

You’re losing your mind as V rocks back and forth into you. He’s different, he’s slower and he’s grinding deeper into you while at the hilt. V sucks a hickey onto your neck. Vergil finds it offensive, he’s marking you as his own. The curve of his member hits a spot that makes your head spin and his grinding bumps it further into that said spot. 

Finally, V can feel you tightening and fluttering. By the time you’ve thrown your head back and came with your eyes clenched, Vergil has made his move. You don’t even have time to think before V and Vergil have moved you into a sitting position, V behind you and Vergil in between your legs. 

“Vergil-” V holds your legs open and Vergil growls at the sight of his claimed Wanderer. The milky fluids leak down onto the mattress. 

Vergil slides into you as you whine and try to shift away from the sensitivity. His thicker member stretches your already wettened walls. He takes you with this aggression, desperate to reclaim you, for you to scream his name instead. You make cut-off moans and V kisses your neck. 

Vergil pistons in and out of you, reshaping you and mashing into your sensitive spots. He’s usually more composed than this, instead he moans behind gritted teeth and a tense jaw. Your hands grip his chiseled shoulders and claw at his skin. You cry out his name and V’s as the latter strokes you into another peak. 

Bleary eyes staring at the man within you, you realize he’s not looking at you. He’s glaring at V as he draws choked out cries from you. You are an object to their affections and their rivalry to make you come brings you another euphoric high. The white-haired Sparda groans and growls as he finishes within you. He bites down the opposing side of your neck, leaving a red mark of teeth. V tips your head and kisses you. A gush of fluids from your part brings a smirk out of Vergil. V rolls his eyes at his complete form’s smugness. 

“I still made (Y/N) come more than you.” V snipes, chuckling at your dazed f*cked-out expression. Vergil smooths his hair back, eyes flashing blue. 

“Allow me to change that.” You realize he’s still within you, and he’s not even close to being done. The two hover over you, placing you onto the mattress. They aren’t done with you for hours. 

V gives you a kiss on the cheek and disappears. Vergil lays his arms around your limp frame after giving you water and cleaning you of their nightly activities. As you lay, covered in bite marks and bruises, you fall asleep with a smile on your face. 

Best. Night. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Local Cowboy Prays For Her Thirsty Lone Rangers For The Fourth Time This Week: Predicts More Erotica Requests Next Week._
> 
> _Also, we hit 2000 hits today. Thank you for letting me write for you all._


	17. The Sparda Boys Taking Care of Stray Animals-(AO3 Request by @Zehnmou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Zehnmou requested: Why is this so cute...urgh, my heart just exploded. 😭. I have always love Dante being a goofy dad**  
>  _
> 
> **  
> _Anyway, pardon me, but might I ask for a request here? I don't have any Tumblr account though,_  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _What about Sparda boys taking care of stray pets in their own ways? (oh any kinda is fine to me though, cats, dogs, birds,....they're all good to go)? Like fluffy stuff. Thank you so much._  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> __  
> **  
>  _I love this idea. Pull my fluff trigger, if you will. I did not write Nero, though I will add his segment later. I’m too burnt out from school to do more but I still wanted you to have something to read as soon as possible. This was all my exhausted cowboy brain could scrounge up to write._
> 
> _Thank you for requesting darling,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Vergil** _

Our favorite ice king tries not to make it obvious but he is a cat person.

He is a staunch believer that owning a pet is extra work and pointless. Besides, you own another creature and that’s freaky. 

But as soon as he sees them toe beans and twitching whiskers, he’s not that loud about his aforementioned opinion. 

He won’t exactly house them, but Dante sometimes catches him leaving cans of tuna around the alleys. He refuses to admit it’s him. 

It’s even harder to hide he’s the local cat dad when he walks down the street and there’s a gaggle of cats following him, tails swishing the air with affection. 

His pants at the ankle area are covered in cat hair. He can’t walk out the street without a pack of all sorts of cats rubbing themselves on his legs. 

Sometimes there will be some sickly kitten that’s left on the street. Vergil can be found in his plastic white chair, bottle-feeding the poor thing. It grows healthy and cute and he lets the kitty, who he named William, sit on his shoulders while he reads. 

After he lets in that cat, about twenty more show up. Dante had to beg Vergil to be sensible, a rare sight to behold, when there are cats everywhere in his shop. 

Vergil= Crazy Cat DILF. 

_**V** _

Unlike his complete form, he’s quite into the idea of animal companionship even if Griffon is annoying as hell sometimes. 

He loves feeding birds. When he’s reading with Shadow’s head on his lap and Griffon is preening, he’s throwing bits of cracker and biscuit onto the ground for pigeons. Sometimes Shadow tries to eat one or Griffon strikes lightning at them with a chortle. He is inconsolably pissed. 

One day at a local park, he keeps hearing this wretched and pitiable noise. After some tracking around, he finds a raven with a broken wing. They’re hopping around pathetically and incapable of flight. 

When they see him approaching, they freak and screech at him and try to flee. 

“Have no fear, little bird. I mean you no harm.” He stoops down, hands gentle and slow to approach them. 

For some reason, the corvid trusts him, beak stroked by his careful fingers. He cups the bird and takes them home. 

He manages to fix their wing with a splint. The bird hops following him. Shadow tries so hard to not eat the poor thing and Griffon is offended. 

“What?! Am I not cute enough for ya, V? You cheating on me with another birdie?!”

When they begin to heal and can fly again, V sadly lets them leave. He gives them a little push towards the window. 

“Go on now, little wanderer. You’re well and free once more.” They don’t move, intelligent eyes focused on him only. They hop back and caw at him, flying up to sit upon his shoulder. 

“If you wish.” V muses. He strokes the bird’s head. 

“If you are to stay, I must find you a name. How about Poe?” 

“Caw.” 

“Excellent choice.” 

V is not very original. But he has a pet raven and that makes him so much cooler than you. 

_**Dante** _

On account that he does live in the shadier parts of Redgrave, there’s a lot of strays. However, there’s also a lot of demons that like to eat the aforementioned strays. It’s a brutal little ecosystem. 

So imagine Dante’s surprise one night, when a hellhound runs into the alley near his shop. 

The hound is snarling with some sort of black goo in its mouth and its claws like scythes scraping the ground. Dante thinks it’s a dog that’s dumpster diving. 

“Same.” He walks away. It barks at him, looking for a fight.

“Look puppy. I fight Cerberus for fun, you are not going to win this.” The hound jumps him anyway, taking a good chunk off his leather coat. He throws the dog off and semi triggers, exposing his demonic skin. 

He assumed the hound would just run away. Instead, it rolls onto its back with its tail shaking. He can’t get it to leave and he eventually lets it inside. 

He has a dog now, he guesses. 

The hellhound is a lot different than a normal dog. Firstly, it’s from hell. 

It also is super strong and fast, and incredibly violent. It should not be treated as a pet.

Dante disregards that and plays fetch with it using an old can. It runs into traffic and comes back with half a stop sign. 

“Come here, boy!” The hound leaps onto him and sends him through a wall. Dante has to borrow Nico’s saw to clip its nails. Don’t even get him started on bathing the hound. It tore the faucet right out of the wall and sent a spray of water right at Dante. 

He never really finds a name for the hellhound. He just whistles and it’s there. 

He and the dog can enjoy a pizza together and he feeds it the olives when they show up on his slices. However, the hound is perfectly happy with some demon leftovers or roadkill. 

Its breath? Terrible. 

He tried to leash the dog and it bit a hole through his hand. No leashes. 

He cannot take the hound to the dog park. The last time he did the dumb hound tried to eat someone’s Pomeranian. 

The hound’s really useful during hunts when Dante brings it. 

Dante gets a side compartment for Cavalier so the hound can sit and let the open air hit its face. The hound can run just as fast as a car but it loves it. 

At the end of a hard day, the hellhound will jump up and down and chase its tail with joy when Dante comes back from work. 

He and the hound sleep on the same bed, the hound laying its stupid little head right on his chest. Both their snores make Vergil want to set the shop on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This Cowboy Is Tired But Never Of Your Requests and Comments._


	18. Vergil's Daughter Bringing Her Boyfriend To The Shop For The First Time-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hi! I was wondering can you write something about Vergil’s daughter being her boyfriend to the shop for the first time?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anon,_
> 
> _I wrote this under the notion that she brought her boyfriend in as a surprise. Let me know if you’d like a more serious version. ._
> 
> _I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

I pity the fool who dates Vergil’s daughter and expects to have a good first time meeting. 

“Babe, it’s just that my dad’s a little overprotective.” 

“It’s going to be okay. I can convince him you’re in good hands.” 

“Well...alright.” She pecks her boyfriend on the cheek and hopes for the best. He’s been asking for such a long time to meet her father since she’s met his parents. 

She walks into the shop, greeting her uncle and her father. Her father, the Dark Slayer, puts his book down. 

“Hello, child.” He says, a fond shine in his eyes. His courteous attitude drops when he realizes she’s holding hands with some schmuck. He stands up.

“Who is this?” It said like a statement rather than a sentence. 

“Hey, Dad. I would like you to meet my boyfriend!” 

The foolish male tries to be polite, not reading the room or smelling the angry demonic pheromones Vergil is giving off. 

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” He holds his hand out for Vergil to shake, which the latter does not take. His girlfriend’s father glares at him with those cold blue eyes. 

“Kid, I’d stop while you have the chance,” Dante warns. 

“Uncle Dante! Quit it.” The esteemed uncle holds his hands up in defeat. 

The boyfriend tries again, mustering false confidence. 

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend of one year. She’s wonderful.” He has not stopped glaring at him. The boyfriend has now started sweating bullets. His daughter already knows her boyfriend has one foot in the grave. 

“A year.” 

“Yep, the best year of my-” 

“You have been trying to defile my child for a year.” 

“W-what?” 

The Yamato appears in his hand. Vergil is feeling the need to murder today. 

Dante whistles lowly. 

“Now you’ve done it.” 

Vergil withdraws the blade and his daughter screams. 

“Dad! Don’t be rude!” 

“I will cut you down-” 

Dante, faster than the eye can see, hooks his arms under Vergil’s and holds his brother back. 

The boyfriend is so confused and scared. This was not the first meeting he was ready for. His girlfriend has already started to push him out of the door. 

“Get your boy toy out of here before your old man triggers!” Dante orders and Vergil begins to thrash. 

“Release me, Dante! I will tear this foul being apart for tainting my daughter!” 

“Oh my god, dad! Stop, you are embarrassing me!” His daughter demands. 

The first meeting ends badly and his daughter refuses to speak to him out of anger. It takes a good week or two for Vergil to realize his child is independent and is allowed to be with whoever she wants. If her mate is not deterred by his monstrous demeanor upon the first meeting, Vergil will start to tolerate him the longer he stays and proves his worthiness to date his cherished daughter. 


	19. Dante, Vergil, and V With An Angel! S/O-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hello~ I'd like Hcs DMC boys (include V) with their angel s/o ^^ But she's not a normal angel, she's an 'Authorities angel' - those who fight with demons and wear armor, ya know 😗 tks** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Partner,_
> 
> _Here’s your request. If you adore angels in DMC content I am writing an angel! reader/Dante/Vergil series. It’s on my AO3 @rodeoqueen under” The Angel With A Shotgun” and I will be posting stories of that here as well._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He will call you nicknames based on your angelic status. Like “Angel,” “Angel-Face.”

So many references to you falling out of heaven. 

“Did you fall out of Heaven?” 

“Are you calling me Satan??” 

He thinks it’s so cool that you’re not the typical cherub a lot of people generalize angels as. He’s glad you can protect yourself and kick ass with him. 

A lot of dates involve sparring with him. He wants to see those angelic weapons and armor, he thinks it’s so cool and interesting to learn about different weapons. He will try to use yours. 

_Please, step on him. Kick his ass and he’ll ask for your angelic hand in marriage._

If you have wings, he’s gonna have so much fun with that. He’s always messing with your wings and wants to see them. On the softer side, he’d love to cuddle your wings at night. 

He’ll adore you if you are an authorities-angel. It’s a perfect match with his devilish nature. 

During Halloween, he makes you dress up with a dinky halo and him the pointy horns. Just let him indulge in his fantasy, he’s a simple man. 

_**Vergil** _

“What is this power?” 

He wants to know all about you, such as what capabilities you have as an authorities-angel. Is there a difference in the classes of angels? Are there different levels of strength? How strong are you? 

After all the questions, Vergil does indeed hold an admiration for you. He was once the king of Hell, and the idea that such a powerful and authoritative entity as yourself has stood by his side, well it gives him an immense ego boost and makes him feel powerful. 

He’s forever grateful you chose him. Despite your higher purpose, you lay down your weapon for him and bare your heart, all for the man who rejected his humanity, the very thing you fought for. It’s a complex relationship but it’s a dance you two do so well.. 

He gets curious…..

What if there was a demon/angel/human hybrid? How powerful would they be? Vergil already knows how powerful Nero is as a quarter-demon, so what if there was a hybrid? 

Sparring is a must with this Sparda as well. He is a lot more formal with this activity unlike his brother, who does it for entertainment. 

He thinks you are so beautiful. He watches you with a ghost of a smile on his face. You truly are an Angel to his heart. 

The Dark Slayer and An Angel? Ground-breaking. 

_**V** _

V is not very strong. He relies on familiars for combat and is rather fragile. You sometimes have to watch out for him and slay stray demons that may harm him. Sparring is minimal and he is not the best partner for that.

His heart flutters when you appear from above and strike your enemies down, truly his guardian angel. 

One time you carried him after he was too weak and he swooned. 

He reads so much angel-inspired poetry to you. He tells you that you are art all the time. 

Due to your strength and divine purpose as a protector and fighter, he can feel a bit small compared to that. Please tell him otherwise. 

If you have wings, V will take such good care of them. While he relaxes and reads, one hand will be caressing your feathers and massaging where your wings meet your back. 

Griffon calls you “Angel” with a sarcastic tone and flaps his wings about near you.

V is quite amazed at your strength and will admire you like Vergil. He will watch you with this innate fondness and astonishment when you are in battle or sparring. 

He’s forever in love with the fact that such a strong figure is willing to love and protect him without expecting anything in return. It’s one of his most intimate wants that he’s been deferred from for such a long time. He cherishes you like no other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For anyone on AO3 waiting for their requests, they'll be sent out soon. Rodeo's got two weeks off to catch up._


	20. Cuddling With Dante, Vergil, and Lady- (Tumblr Request By @mellumarbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **mellumarbles said:**  
>  _
> 
> **  
> _Hello Rodeo, it's moosh! I hope you're doing well! It took me a bit to brainstorm but I'm here with my request, so could I have some nice and sweet cuddling headcanons for Dante, Lady, and Vergil with a male reader? Thank you!_  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> __  
> **  
>  _Howdy Howdy Moosh,_
> 
> _A pleasure to get this request from you. Was really lookin’ for a chance to pull my fluff trigger._
> 
> _Hoped You Enjoyed This,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

This man thrives off cuddles from you, his handsome man. After a long day of work, being shot at by Lady, yelled at by Vergil, cussed out by Nero, and sassed by V, he will dive into your arms and rest his head on your chest. 

He purrs so loudly, you can feel the vibrations in your heart. Not that you’re complaining. 

He can either be noisy, kicking the door down type of loud and jumping onto you, or he can be the quiet but needy guy. 

Sometimes he’ll trigger and hold onto you with those giant hands, curling about your form. Dante runs really hot in his trigger form and it is a delight in the wintertime. 

In his sleep, he has a death grip around your waist and his head is an anchor on your ribs. He will cuddle you to death. Whatta way to go. 

You can always tell what kind of mood he is in by how quiet he gets once he’s cuddled up. Sometimes he’ll tell you about his day and you laugh with him. Some days he’s quiet and you are there to hold him together. You’ll always stroke his hair in any cuddling situation. 

Although cuddling is considered a sweet thing, it’s a big deal to Dante. In his line of work, comfort is not an easy commodity. He’s so used to being tough and strong and unyielding so sinking into the warm and strong embrace that is your own, is a high he does not ever want to come down from. 

Please, cuddle the man. 

_**Vergil** _

Local Ice Pick Of A Man Struggles To Cuddle: More At Seven.

It takes him a while to warm up to cuddling. When he sleeps with you, he stays where he is on his side of the mattress. 

It isn’t until he has to sleep with you in a much smaller bed or even a couch. With your head on his chest, he stills at this contact. He overthinks it. 

Why are you so trusting of him? You’re totally vulnerable with him, asleep and holding onto him. When he first starts with his arms to his side but he gradually wraps his arms around you. 

He stops overthinking it and instead he starts realizing: Yeah, you are totally vulnerable with him. Because you love him, his beautiful and darling man. Vergil realizes you love him so much, you trust him to protect you while you sleep. 

Vergil puts his arms around you and he rests soundly. 

Since then, he’s been alright with cuddling. You have to initiate it first, slinking into his arms and resting on him. 

Ever since that night, he expects you to come to his arms and rest on him. One time you didn’t and he moved you easily next to him. You don’t say anything, you simply sigh and sleep peacefully by him. 

In general, he’s quite private with cuddling. 

He’s got quite a protective grip on you, flipping through his books while you watch TV or do something else on the couch. 

If anyone comes too close to you, he will glare at them. It’s a bit like how sea otters have a favorite rock and hold it against them in the water. Except Vergil is terrifying at times and he resembles a dragon protecting his treasure horde, or his lover, in this case. 

_**Lady** _

Lady, as sleek and alluring as she is, is a sucker for cuddling with her S/O. It’s ingrained into her routine. 

After a long day of dealing with Dante, Dante’s debt, Dante’s damage repairs, Dante’s stupid jokes, and other things work-related, she loves to just collapse into your arms. 

On the couch, the two of you cuddle, you cradling her as she talks about her day. She loves gossiping and she will tell you all the scandalous details while in your arms. 

She’ll do the same for you, holding you while you carry on conversation. 

Sometimes, Lady gets really sad. When you think about it, she was really young when her mother died and her father did all that evil for his own selfish intent. She also had the burden of killing her own father. So yeah, she’s allowed to get sad. During that time, she is so grateful you’re around to just hold her and let her either cry it out or talk about it. 

However, many cuddle sessions end with the two of you laughing about the day’s events. 

In bed, you’re side by side with her. She’ll rest her head on the side of your chest and you’ll rest your cheek on her head. Her hands will lay on your stomach with your arm as a cushion to her neck. 

It’s bliss. To just relax and unwind with someone. A devil may cry, but a Lady will demand cuddles. That’s for damn sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just checked. 3000+ views? How did I manage this? Forever with joy that you all appreciate my writing._


	21. NSFW-Dante and Vergil Spanking HCs-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Anonymous said:**  
>  _
> 
> ****  
> _Firstly, I do so love your writing! Secondly, I had no idea who the masked cowboy was but now that I do, thanks to you, I'm a little obsessed. Thirdly, I have a slightly rated M request for headcanons.. Dante and Vergil because I know you don't do Nero with anyone but Kyrie!! What if their SO convinces them to try spanking as a foreplay? Both giving and receiving? Excuse me while I go die of embarrassment in a corner for even asking you hahaaaaaa_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anon,_
> 
> _*kisses you passionately while giving you CPR*_
> 
> _Firstly, thank you for appreciating my work. Secondly, glad to have introduced you to Orville Peck. He’s a wonderful soulful musician, style icon, and human in general. Thirdly, ain’t no shame in the West, partner. The B in cowboy stands for deBauchery._
> 
> _Unabashedly Into You,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Warnings: Erotica, Implied Erotica, Spanking, Foreplay, Minors I Will Not Hesitate To Drag You Back To Pre-School** _

**_Dante_ **

Look me in the cowboy eyes and tell me this man doesn’t like booty. Guess what? You can’t. The A in Dante stands for Ass man. 

_**Giving:** _

The first thing Dante would do as your man is smack your butt all the time. 

Making pancakes? He slapping your butt as he walks by. Brushing your teeth? Smacks your butt. Crying over a sad movie? He’ll hug you and then reach over and smack your butt. 

You don’t even suggest it in foreplay. It just is. While he’s kissing you, he’s spanking you with those giant hands. 

He’s got callused hands from his work, and the friction of those rough palms onto your skin will make you melt. 

You’re going to have to stop him because he can keep slapping your butt forever.

By then, your butt’s gonna be RED. He’s rather proud of himself. 

_**Receiving:** _

Despite his personal love of spanking you, he’s surprised when you suggest you spanking him. 

He’s so down. 

“So babe, you wanna return the favor?” He says, wiggling his hips. 

He’s got a real nice butt. Let’s talk about that. 

Dante is in for a world of pleasure when you spank him for the first time. 

He gets why you’re so tolerant of him doing it now. He groans, rumbling through his chest as he arches his back. 

His pain tolerance is super high so it’s gonna take some hard spanks or a paddle to get him going. 

“Come on, you can do better than that.” He teases. 

By the end, when he’s all reddened and bruised, he’s also super aroused. Taking you is the main event, the spanking foreplay the cherry on top. 

Spank. This. Devil. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil is more of a legs/thighs person. But, legs are attached to your butt. And boy, does he appreciate that. 

_**Giving:** _

He doesn’t get it at first. 

“Why on earth do you wish me to strike you on such an intimate area?” 

Vergil is going to have such a power trip if you lay on his lap, your butt right in his hands. 

He’s a solid spanker. Each smack is very consistent and punishing. 

It’s gonna sting and he revels in how you whimper and yelp, absolutely putty in his hands. 

He’s so down for it, seeing how your arousal leaks from you, and he’ll tease your entrance before going back to spanking you. 

By the time you’re ready to do it, you’re so sensitive and the feeling of the sheets or his skin rubbing against you is gonna be increased ten-fold.

**_Receiving_ **

He also doesn’t get it at first. 

“That is obscene, my love.” 

He’s embarrassed at first. Not of the spanking, but how he might react to it. 

When you lay down the first spank, he stills and his face is stoic. He wants to be facing away from you, and honestly, it’s a shame. He makes the most priceless faces when that happens.

But as you continue to spank him, he feels arousal. This is a good kind of pain, it burns but you are there to rub where you struck him. There’s a comfort in the pain, that he can let go for a moment and let you take the reigns. The top in him relents. 

By the time you’re done, he turns around and reveals that he’s been pink at the face, huffing slightly.

“That was..adequately arousing.” He says, swiping his hair back. 

Though his face is indifferent, his erection is begging to be touched. 

Vergil doesn’t ask to be spanked. But he’s not going to complain if you do it. Just not in public. Or he’ll punish you. Actually...do spank him in public. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Local Cowboy Sleeps Till Noon On First Day Of Break: Wakes Up Only To Brew A Cup Of Chai And Do Requests_


	22. The End To The Beginning

_Howdy Lone Rangers,_

_I'll be making a second request work tonight and ending this one here. I don't want to leave this work all too long. It is harder for me to keep up with all the requests in the comments section the longer this work gets._

_Thank you all for staying with me on my first time on AO3. I've been given nothing but positive feedback and met a lot of wonderful people here._

_If you haven't gotten a request from me to be published, please let me know in the comments what the prompt was. I'll be posting those in the new work._

_Yours,_

_Rodeo Queen_

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, and subscribe. But most importantly- enjoy.


End file.
